Love, Loss, Together, Apart
by sportsnightnut
Summary: 100 Prompts/100 Words challenge. Snippets of the lives of Will and Alicia, through love and loss, both together and apart.
1. Loss

**Author's Note:** Hi all! I hope you enjoy my 100 Prompts/100 Words challenge based on Will and Alicia. I haven't written fanfiction on a regular basis for quite some time, so I thought this might be a nice way to get back into writing. :)

The timeline will jump around-I'll be sure to note in future author's notes if it's unclear when exactly it takes place or if it needs a little more clarification. I think it will be a fun way to throw in some flashbacks.

Oh, one more thing-several (many?) of these will be considered AU after the events of Season 5. Hmph.

**Disclaimer:** _The Good Wife_ doesn't belong to me. If it did, Season 5 probably wouldn't have happened, at least not the way it did.

* * *

**1) Loss**

Named partnership. An offer he thought she couldn't refuse. An offer that would've convinced her to stay, even when he didn't know she was thinking of leaving.

She said no. She left. He yelled. He said and did stupid, irrational things out of fear. He was scared to lose her.

Will looked down at the scrap of paper in front of him. "Gardner/Florrick," he had scribbled. And he'd had another thought, too, later on down the road, that it might be "Gardner &amp; Gardner."

But she was gone. He'd lost her. They weren't partners. Or lovers. And certainly not friends.


	2. Dinner

**Author's Note:** Timeline for this is AU, sometime in the relatively near future.

**Disclaimer:** The Good Wife doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**2) Dinner**

"I'm hungry."

Alicia sat across the office, feet propped up on the coffee table, shiny stilettos discarded underneath. "Let me guess. Pizza."

"Yes."

"I don't want crappy pizza from downstairs again. Can we please get the good stuff this time?"

Will wanted to tell her no, he was too hungry, but he saw a hint of sad puppy in her eyes and acquiesced.

He held her hand all the way to Giordano's. When he saw her smile as she took the first bite of gooey, cheesy pizza, he realized he'd do anything to keep that smile on her face forever.


	3. Sing

**A/N: **AU, set sometime in the near future. The song I imagine playing here is "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" by the Scissor Sisters.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own _The Good Wife._

* * *

**3) Sing**

Will hears the muted sounds of music, the telltale sign she's out of the shower. He downs the last of his coffee as Alicia opens the door, and he hears the song playing.

She's dancing around the bedroom, moving from the closet to the bathroom and back, singing into her toothbrush. She looks carefree.

"You know this doesn't make sense, right? Dancing to a song about a guy who doesn't feel like dancing?"

Alicia pulls him into the bedroom by his tie. "Everything I do doesn't have to make sense. Like taking off your clothes right after you get dressed."


	4. Whisper

**A/N: Set in Season 3.**

* * *

**24) Whisper**

It was warm and breezy out, as any good September night should be. They had just finished drinking post-dessert coffee.

Will excused himself from the table; when he came back, he couldn't stop staring at the way her hair fell in soft curls, or the way the dress hugged her in all the right places.

He came up behind her, pushed her hair away from her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "I want to take you home and worship your beautiful body."

Alicia swallowed hard. "There's a nice hotel two blocks that way. It's much closer than home."


	5. Strange

**A/N:** AU, set sometime in the future. :)

**Disclaimer:** No, still not mine. If TGW were mine, this probably would've happened already.

* * *

**5) Strange**

Alicia pushes open the door and is surprised how the sunlight catches the ring. It sparkles brighter than anything she's ever worn. It's not overstated-just a silver band and a shiny, round diamond.

She steps onto the sidewalk and admires the way it adorns her finger, simultaneously thinking how strange it feels to smile every time she looks down at her left hand.

In front of her is the man who gave it to her, grinning widely. Will loves seeing the ring on her finger, knowing what it symbolizes-that she is his, and will soon be his forever.


	6. Smell

**A/N:** I know these have been fluffy since the first one, but I'm enjoying the fluff right now. Season 5 is breaking my heart. I know I'll have to throw a little hurt and angst in here again, because their relationship isn't all sunshine and rainbows. This particular drabble can take place pretty much anytime, so fit it in the timeline wherever you'd like!

Thanks to those who are reading, and a big thanks to those who have left reviews! It's very encouraging since I'm just getting back into writing fic. :)

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

* * *

**6) Smell**

_Her hair smells like raspberries,_ Will thinks, as he sleepily nuzzles his face into her soft brown hair. _Like sweet red raspberries._ It's fitting, because red is, and always has been, her color.

It's early, hours before the alarm will wake them for the day. He kisses her gently on the cheek, trying not to wake her now, because he can't be this close to her face without wanting to kiss it.

Alicia stirs, but only a little; just enough to find the comfy spot on his chest where she likes to rest her head. Within seconds, she's asleep again.


	7. Year

**A/N:** Takes place AU, post-Season 5, in our happy world. Am thinking of turning this one into a longer drabble/fic. We shall see where it goes.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

* * *

7) Year

She awoke, confused. Will was whispering into her ear. When she opened her eyes, they were shocked by bright colors. Balloons. And her nose, by the smell of...oh my god, were those chocolate croissants?

Alicia remembered. Her birthday. But this wasn't like other birthdays, when Peter scrawled his name on an impersonal card probably chosen by some intern. This was an "I-thought-about-you-and-want-to-make-you-happy" birthday.

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he repeated his whispered words. "Happy birthday, wife."

My, how things had changed in a year.


	8. Broken

**A/N:** Took a break from the fluffy after watching 5.10 and 5.11 today. Ouch. It hurts. It's great television, but it hurts.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Were it mine, Will and Alicia would at least be doing something with all this anger and passion.

* * *

**8) Broken**

Will's voice slaps her in the face when he speaks. He's been angry for weeks, and he's taking every ounce of it out on her, whether she deserves it or not.

Alicia keeps her cool, acting like she's above it, responding with her own biting remarks. But that's only a facade she can keep up for so long; after dark, and before the sun rises, she allows her heart to feel broken.

She misses the old Will, the one who would whisper sexy, sweet nothings in her ear, the one who would smile every time she walked into a room.


	9. Coffee

**A/N: **Takes place at the beginning of the Georgetown days :)

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. Can you believe it?

**9) Coffee**

He observed her for a moment as she tucked her hair behind her ear to keep it from falling in her face. She tapped a highlighter on the book and pursed her lips in concentration.

"Need a break?" He held a cup of coffee in his outstretched hand.

"Oh, thank you!" Alicia said, smiling gratefully. "Will, right? We met at the party on Friday?"

He nodded. "Studying already?"

"Getting a head start on some reading." She shrugged almost apologetically.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!"

He smiled and sat across from her, happy to be in her company.


	10. Ring

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Throwback to Season 1 with this drabble, based on what Alicia tells Daniel Golden in 1.4, "Fixed."

Also, good news for those of you who have mentioned it-I am going to be publishing a longer fic soon! It may only be a one-shot, but it will be centered around this time in the show. I need to get away from the sadness of Season 5 for a little bit, so going back in time seems like the thing to do :)

I hope you like this one! I am going to do my best to post the longer fic by the end of the week.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

* * *

**10) Ring**

She sees the words crawl across the bottom of the screen. It doesn't register at first that the words "Peter Florrick" and "sex scandal" are mashed together, but then she realizes and stops breathing.

Alicia looks down and touches her wedding ring, as if somehow it's going to offer her advice about what to do when CBNC tells you your husband is a lying, cheating bastard.

But it doesn't.

She fidgets, wanting to take it off and throw it in his face.

But she doesn't.

She keeps it on, picks up his suits, and goes home.

She's a good wife.


	11. Familiar

**A/N: **Hi all! Just a little note to promote the longer fic a few of you have been asking about-I posted it last night, and it's called "Last Chance At Happiness." It's 3000+ words, just a few more than I'm allowed here :) I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are always welcome, both here and on all my works.

The below takes place at the beginning of Season 5.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

* * *

**11) Familiar**

Will sees her face everywhere. On the ads plastered to the sides of city buses; in the line at Starbucks. He knows none of them are her, but he does a double-take each and every time.

Alicia's face looks like home to him; her cheekbones, her soft lips, her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that shift from green to brown.

_I could have given you everything_, he thinks, as he watches the woman in the front of the line order. Her jacket is so similar, that hair so familiar...

His heart stops. But it's not her. It's never her.


	12. Daughter

**A/N:** I hesitate to apologize for the fluffiness of this one, because I know it's much needed right now, but oh, this is _so_ fluffy. Sorry if it makes you barf :) Timeline is AU, several years in the future...

* * *

**12) Daughter**

They sit near the middle of the auditorium, both immaculately dressed in suits from court that day. He fans himself with a program; it's only May, but it's already hot in Chicago.

"Where is she?" Alicia asks, scanning the group of elementary schoolers filing on stage in their black and white concert attire.

"There, in the front!" Will says, beaming, his heart bursting with pride.

Alicia sees her, her dark brown hair in pigtail braids, proudly clutching her clarinet in her right hand.

The girl looks out into the audience and waves wildly. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Will and Alicia wave back.


	13. Dance

**A/N:** Guys, I just saw the "music video" for this today and it made me so incredibly happy I had to immediately write a drabble. In case you haven't seen it, please go watch it and smile at the way Julianna and Josh dance together. :)

Timeline for this is AU, a few happy years into the future...

* * *

**13) Dance**

Cary slips the DJ a song request. The DJ raises his eyebrows, but Cary nods to confirm that this is the song he wants.

He sees Alicia on the dance floor, a few locks of hair coming loose from her sleek updo. She's _beaming_. He's never seen her this happy.

The current song ends and the DJ speaks. "This next song, requested by Mr. Cary Agos..."

The familiar beat of "Thicky Trick" comes over the speakers. Alicia tilts her head back in laughter, and Will begins dancing around her.

"You can get _down_, Mrs. Gardner," he whispers into her ear.


	14. Chocolate

**A/N****: **Hey, y'all. This one is hella fluffy. Like, rot-your-teeth fluffy. But I've been writing sad things about Will and Alicia all weekend and needed to write something happy-so I made it disgustingly so.

Some shameless self-promotion, also-I've begun a multi-chapter fic entitled "I Carry Your Heart With Me." If you've enjoyed these 100-word drabbles, I'd love for you to check out my longer works!

As always, thanks for the reads and reviews-keep 'em comin! :)

* * *

**14) Chocolate**

"Leesh? Honey?" Will is holding the bottle of chocolate syrup he just retrieved from the kitchen for their post-dinner ice cream. "Why are your keys in the fridge?"

"Hm?" Alicia answers absentmindedly from her position on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. "My keys are in the bowl by the door."

He chuckles. "No, unfortunately, they were in the fridge next to the milk."

She eyes him suspiciously at first, then a knowing smile appears on her face. "You've just witnessed my first episode of pregnancy brain. Welcome to the next few months of your life."


	15. Dress

**A/N: **More fluff. It's good for the soul. :)

* * *

**15) Dress**

The dress in question is a sheath silhouette in ivory, with lace sleeves and a keyhole back. Her hair is pinned up to mimic the style she has in mind for the actual day.

She exits the dressing room and steps up on the pedestal, allowing the consultant to adjust the dress before she looks at herself in the mirror.

Owen practically bursts into tears, with Veronica and Grace not far behind.

"You said you wouldn't cry!" Alicia protests.

"Dammit, sis," Owen whines. "You look so beautiful."

"Will is a lucky guy," Veronica says tearfully, smiling up at her daughter.


	16. Lost

**A/N:** Hi all-this is based on Alicia and Veronica's lunch conversation in 5.20, where Veronica says "Talk to him. Talk to Will. He may not answer, but...there will be things. In the middle of the day...that seem like he's answering, you know?"

* * *

**16) Lost**

It's April, and it's raining, but Alicia decides to go running anyway.

She laces up her shoes and reflects on her mother's words from the day before. Alicia's never been religious-and she's not about to start now-but talking to Will seems like something she could do.

She heads down to the lakefront, her favorite place to run, and starts by admitting something. "I feel lost without you."

Then she runs until her legs feel like they're going to give out from under her and she's soaked with sweat and rain.

The sun peeks out from behind the clouds.


	17. Taste

**A/N:** Some canon sadness in this one. The fluff will return, I promise.

* * *

**17) Taste**

One year later-the anniversary of his death. It's a Wednesday, not a Tuesday like last, and Alicia's entire body aches for everything that once was and everything her life is now.

She can taste Will's familiar kiss in her mouth more clearly than she has been able to in months, but it's like the bottom of a glass with melted ice. She can taste a little of what once filled the cup, but the taste is weak—a whisper.

She runs her tongue over her lips as she cries, knowing that someday she won't be able to taste him anymore.


	18. Winter

A/N: Some pure fluff to end the weekend :) Takes place anytime you'd like it to!

* * *

**18) Winter**

Will swears the earth stops spinning on its axis every time she smiles at him.

The snowflakes fall in slow motion. The people around them stop talking, stop moving, stop being. The only two things that exist in the world are the two of them.

It's dizzying, the way she makes him feel.

The only thing Will has wanted since he met her all those years ago is her happiness. He revels in knowing that he makes her happy, that just seeing him makes her want to smile.

It's winter, but when Alicia smiles, he can't feel the cold anymore.


	19. Sunshine

**A/N:** Georgetown-era. :)

* * *

**19) Sunshine**

He found Alicia lying in the grass, a sweatshirt tucked under her head as a makeshift pillow, a paperback Latin book resting on her face to keep the sun out of her eyes.

Will tossed his own sweatshirt on the grass and knelt down, carefully lifting the book from her face. She squinted at the sudden assault of sunshine.

"Studying hard?" he teased.

"Sleepy," she explained, half-smiling.

He stretched out on the grass beside her. "Come here."

Alicia moved her head to his chest; Will wrapped his arm around her, gently playing with her hair as she napped peacefully.


	20. Early

**A/N:** Feeling a little silly and fluffy today. :) And hey, we've reached #20! Thanks for all the support so far-we're 1/5 of the way to 100!

* * *

**20) Early**

Will wakes at 2:49 in the morning to an incessant poking sensation in his left arm. He rolls over to face his wife, who is resting her head on her hand and smiling sweetly. "I want pancakes."

"Early," he mumbles sleepily. "Leesh, it's 3 o'clock in the morning."

She continues smiling, in that charming and convincing way that makes it impossible for him to deny her anything she wants.

He sighs, lightly. "Goddamnit, woman, I can't say no to you."

Alicia nods knowingly.

"Fine. But I hope you're okay with naked pancakes, 'cause I'm not getting dressed for this."


	21. Temptation

**A/N:** Georgetown-era. I'm working on developing my own canon for this time in their lives, so you may see a little more of it in drabbles as I play around with it a bit :)

* * *

**21) Temptation**

At the holiday party, everyone's either tipsy or drunk. She's had more Manhattans than she cares to count; he's had a scotch and a couple glasses of wine.

They find themselves under the mistletoe, and their classmates won't let them walk away from it. Will sets down her drink on a nearby table; Alicia wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

The temptation to take her home and do unspeakable things to her beautiful body is overwhelming, but she's drunk, and that's unfair. Instead, he gives back her drink and watches her return to the dance floor.


	22. White

**A/N:** This drabble might turn into a longer series involving Alicia visiting D.C. and all the places she and Will used to go-this just popped into my head this morning, but it seems to be inspiring a larger story. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**22) White**

She watches the sentinel's precise movements. 21 steps. Face east for 21 seconds. 21 steps. Face north for 21 seconds. 21 steps.

The tomb sits atop a hill overlooking Washington, the city they once called home.

Beneath the white marble lies an unknown soldier.

In a cemetery some 700 miles away, in a city very different from this one, Will's grave is marked; he lies beneath a much smaller white marble stone.

But somehow, here, in the stillness and silence of the early morning fog, Alicia can feel his presence, his warmth, as she turns her head to the west.


	23. Green

**A/N: **AU, in what would be Season...7-ish? :) Fluffy fluffy fluff.

* * *

**23) Green**

Another year, another Shamrock Dinner.

Everything in the city is plastered in bright green, it seems.

Everything but Alicia.

This year, she is a vision in cobalt blue satin, her hair pinned up with the exception of a few curls framing her face.

Eli offers her a small wave from across the room; she raises her glass to him, thinking of another time when he was a constant presence in her life.

"Shall we?"

It is Will's voice in her ear as he approaches from behind, offering his hand. She smiles, admiring how handsome her husband looks in his tuxedo.


	24. Love

**A/N:** Feeling rather inspired today. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone. You are so encouraging and wonderful! :)

Takes place in a happier time.

* * *

**24) Love**

"You are beautiful."

Will tells Alicia this daily-in the mornings when he wakes by her side, in the afternoons when he texts her from his office, in the evenings as they drift off to sleep, and many more times in between.

He tells her she _is_ beautiful, not that she _looks_ beautiful; she never thought there was a difference, but he makes her realize there is.

Peter always said she "looked" beautiful, in fleeting moments that never lasted.

Will says she _is_ beautiful, in every single moment of every single day, always, never wavering.

_This is love_, Alicia thinks.


	25. Rain

**A/N:** Georgetown-era fluff. It's my birthday week, and I just can't do any more sad right now, so fluff it is. :)

* * *

**25) Rain**

Alicia is drenched from head-to-toe, her dark curls dripping onto her jacket, her jeans soaked up to her knees. She hadn't remembered an umbrella.

"Jesus, Leesh," Will says at the sight of her.

"Sorry to bother you, but your apartment was closer and it's kinda raining..." She smiles.

(Alicia is anything but bothering him.)

He gives her sweatpants and a t-shirt; still shivering, she asks if she can wear one of his hoodies.

Will offers her one immediately, not just because it's the nice thing to do, but because he knows it'll smell like her come morning.


	26. Son

**A/N: **Takes place in our happier time, somewhere in S6/S7. I like this one a lot. :)

p.s. **ohdaisy** pointed out that last night's drabble marked 1/4 of the way to 100-thank you all again, so very much, for your support. I love sharing these snippets with you!

* * *

**26) Son**

Will had just finished his Saturday afternoon run when Zach called. It had become a habit for him to check in with Alicia and Will on Saturdays while he was away at school.

Zach would tell them about everything going on: his friends' adventures, his interesting (and boring) classes, the sports he was playing, the books he was reading.

Near the end of the conversation, Zach paused. "Will? I...I think I'm in love."

Will grinned, his heart happy for the young man he'd grown to love as his own son. "Those Georgetown girls will do that to ya, buddy."


	27. Anger

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaack! :) This drabble is pre-1.1.

* * *

**27) Anger**

Will had always envisioned his life with her in it. A life wherein he would spend all his living and breathing moments making Alicia (Gardner) happy.

Today, he is angry at Peter-for hurting her. For hurting _his _Alicia. For breaking her heart, her trust, their home, their marriage.

And he's a little angry, too, at Alicia's forgiving heart, because he knows she'll forgive him, or at least try to. For Grace and Zach, for their marriage, for the promises she intended to keep.

He wonders if it will fade, this newfound desire to make Peter feel pain.

(It won't.)


	28. Touch

**A/N:** I woke up in the middle of the night last night and wrote this one, with a few edits this morning. (I must have been attacked by a plot bunny in my dream.) It's a little M-ish, so feel free to skip if that's not your thing. Set pretty much anytime you want it to be.

* * *

**28) Touch**

There are times when their moments together are limited. In these times, he thrusts into her hard, deep. The feel of him makes her moan, a low moan from this place inside her that can't comprehend the pleasure.

There are other times when their moments together aren't limited; they have all day to lie in the tangled sheets of his bed. In these times, he uses his talented tongue to give her pleasure.

"I love how you taste," Will whispers against her skin. These words are enough to send Alicia over the edge as soon as he touches her again.


	29. Silence

**A/N:** Apparently the plot bunny that attacked me last night likes steamy stuff, 'cause I have another one for ya. :)

* * *

**29) Silence**

Alicia pulls him into the apartment without saying a word. She takes his keys and his briefcase and tosses them carelessly behind her.

Will starts to ask what's going on, but her actions explain everything her silence doesn't as he watches her unbutton her black trousers. They pool around her ankles, and she slips the red lace of her panties down, not bothering to step out of either one.

Will tosses his jacket somewhere near his keys as he watches her lie down on the smooth hardwood floor. "Here?"

Alicia nods, pulling him down to the floor by his tie.


	30. Nightmare

**A/N:** Because these are the kinds of drabbles I come up with after I wake up from a totally unpleasant dream where I had to watch Will die again, in a totally different way than on the show, and I decide there's no scenario in which I'm okay with him dying.

* * *

**30) Nightmare**

Kalinda speaks three words Alicia never imagined she'd hear: "Will is dead."

Then everything goes fuzzy for a while, and Eli speaks eight words she never imagined she'd hear: "Would you want to run for State's Attorney?"

Alicia wakes, her heart pounding. It's not morning yet; the room is dark.

Her head snaps to the right and she sees the man she's awoken from sleep. He rubs his eyes. "Leesh? You okay?"

Will sits up to rub small circles on her back.

"I just had the craziest dream, where you died and Eli asked me to run for State's Attorney..."


	31. Blue

A/N: Some fluff to start your Thursday! :D I think I know you guys well enough by now that I don't need to apologize for how fluffy it is...

* * *

**31) Blue**

"Can you pick out a tie for me?" Will's voice is muffled from inside the closet.

Alicia, sitting cross-legged on the freshly made bed, jumps up and lands on her still-bare feet. She places a kiss on his cheek before flipping through the options hanging on the rack. She pulls one out, then holds it in front of him as she studies it against his charcoal gray suit and crisp white shirt.

"Perfect," she declares, and hands him the sapphire blue tie with white stripes. "You're not Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor anymore. You're Chicago's most handsome husband."


	32. Father

**A/N:** Another heart-happy drabble in celebration of the fact that I got to come home early to kick off the long weekend :)

* * *

**32) Father**

It happens during a soccer game; Grace falls, hard, and some kind of protective fatherly instinct Will's never felt before in his life tells him she's hurt.

The whistles have barely sounded and he's already out to midfield, kneeling next to her. Tears are rolling down Grace's cheeks, silently; she's in pain, but she wants to stay strong. _So much like Alicia._

She can't stand on her own, so he scoops her in his arms and she nestles her head against his shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay," he says, and Grace wraps her arms around Will a little tighter.


	33. Dark

**A/N:** Because sometimes I do these things to myself. Sigh. Tag to 5.10, "The Decision Tree."

* * *

**33) Dark**

Will has seen a lot of dark days in his life-scandals, suicides, heartbreaks. But none as dark as this, the day he realizes he's lost the one woman he's ever loved in his entire life.

His eyes glass over as he struggles to understand how Alicia could hurt him. Owen said she was afraid, but didn't she understand that he was, too? But they could have gotten through it together, because it had always been them against the world?

He said he didn't like it when she was weak. Truthfully, he didn't like that Peter had _made_ her weak.


	34. Orange

**A/N:** Happy...Monday? :) Hope you all had a lovely weekend. Here's some fluff to kick off the week, because I couldn't very well end the weekend with an angsty drabble. This is set in our happy world, sometime in the near future.

* * *

**34) Orange**

He comes up behind her and places a black baseball cap on her head, emblazoned with a smiling orange and black bird, before climbing over the plastic seat to sit next to her.

Will looks at Alicia, who is beaming; she's delighted to be involved in something that matters so much to him. As he slides his arm around her shoulders, she settles into his warm embrace.

"Are you going to remind me how this game works?" Alicia asks.

"Yes. And if you make it to the seventh inning, there will be ice cream."

She claps, gleefully. "I like this."


	35. End

**A/N:** I'm struggling between writing angsty/sad Willicia and fluffy Willicia right now. I don't know what it is, exactly. It's a confusing time. I wrote this not because I can't see Alicia ever moving on, but because I see the resent, regret, and heartbreak on her face at the end of 5.16 and I needed to do something about it. So, tag to 5.16 and 5.17, "The Last Call" and "A Material World."

**p.s.** I'd like to hear from those of you who may have followed/favorited but haven't reviewed yet! I would love for you to say hello and let me know if/how you're enjoying the drabbles, whether you've reviewed before or not :)

* * *

**35) End**

Alicia has always been a mind-over-matter, head-over-heart kind of woman.

She married Peter; he was the logical decision. He offered stability.

She stayed with Peter, even after he slept with a hooker, with Kalinda. It was the logical decision, for their kids.

Strange, that it takes the death of the man she always loved to finally listen to her heart.

Peter says she's selfish; she resents that.

Because death has stolen Will from her, and her heart just isn't having it any longer.

If she can't be with Will, she will be with no one—and certainly not with Peter.


	36. Dream

**A/N:** Feeling sad today, so I'm compensating by writing fluff.

* * *

**36) Dream**

She's dead to the world before they make it halfway through the movie. Will smiles as Alicia snuggles into him and he can feel the rise and fall of her chest as she dreams.

When the movie is over, he wakes her, gently, and she stumbles sleepily to the bedroom where he tucks her in and places a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiles and whispers "I love you" before her heavy eyelids close again.

As he returns to the living room to clear the empty wine glasses, his heart feels full. This is everything he's ever dreamed of.


	37. Name

**A/N:** Georgetown-era. :)

* * *

**37) Name**

"Leesh? Hey," Will says quietly, his hand on her arm. She opens her eyes.

"Hey," she answers sleepily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay," he says, smiling. "It's been a long week. I ordered pizza for dinner. Let's not study tonight."

She sits up on the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You called me Leesh."

"Is that okay?" he asks uncertainly. He doesn't really think she's one for nicknames, but…

"Yeah. I like it."

Alicia smiles, and Will is delighted.

The first time Peter calls her Leesh, she stops him immediately.

"I don't like nicknames."


	38. Wedding

**A/N:** Fluffy fluffy fluff. The best kind there is.

* * *

**38) Wedding**

He keeps a photo from their wedding day framed on his desk. You can't see his face, only hers, but she's resting against his chest with her head on his heart, her cheek pressed into his suit. Her hair is pinned up, her bangs lightly brushing across her forehead.

Alicia's smiling, lips closed, in this sort of sultry way that suggests this photo is meant mainly for his eyes.

Will loves that her face is so expressive; she often says everything by saying nothing, just looking.

This photo says she's happy. She's in love. She's proud to be his wife.


	39. Together

**A/N:** Hi, everyone. Sorry I've been a bit MIA these past few days-there's some stuff going on in my professional life that's taking time away from my personal life. I do have another drabble for you now and am hoping to have Chapter 3 of "Love You Like I Can" up tonight. :) And, I hope to catch up on what you all have posted and leave reviews later today.

Thanks again to all who have been reading/reviewing/chatting with me. This is a wonderful place, and I'm so happy to have been able to interact with all of you over these past couple of months.

* * *

**39) Together**

Will sits on one end of the couch, his sock-clad feet on the coffee table, a pile of paperwork in his lap.

Alicia sits at the other end, curled up on the armrest, a pile of paperwork next to her.

Grace sits in the middle, leaning against Will, her feet resting on Alicia's legs, a book for school in her hands.

Paper rustling, pens scratching, and pages turning are the only disruptions of the silence.

Alicia looks up from her work and smiles; mom, dad, and daughter, all three of them together.

As a family.

As it should be.


	40. Apart

**A/N**: The end of the Georgetown era. This one may require tissues.

* * *

**40) Apart**

Will hears a knock on his door at 3:17 in the morning and stumbles out of bed to investigate. He finds Alicia there, in pajamas, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Leesh? What's wrong?"

Alicia says nothing, but wraps her arms around Will. He strokes her hair in a calming motion as she cries into his t-shirt.

"When am I going to see you again?" she sniffles. "I'm going to Chicago, and we'll be so far apart..."

"We'll always be friends," Will reassures her, trying not to let her know there are also tears in his eyes.


	41. Worry

**A/N:** Home sick from work today-it feels like I got run over by a bus. So, some real-life inspiration for this one. Hoping I will feel well enough after a nap to work on one of my longer stories. I know some of you are very anxious for those to be updated!

Oh, and this is Georgetown-era. :)

* * *

**41) Worry**

Alicia is not the kind of student who skips class. Will Gardner might be (sometimes), but Alicia Cavanaugh is not.

This causes him to worry when the seat next to his is empty for the first time all semester.

As soon as class is over, he runs to her apartment. He knocks, and she answers after what seems like an eternity.

Pajamas, messy hair, red nose: the classic signs of a cold.

"I'b sorry I didn't call," she says. Will shakes his head, hugging her tight. He's just glad she's okay. "Don't hug be! You'll get sick!"

"I don't care."


	42. Truth

**A/N:** You are benefitting from me being home sick two days in a row and having lots of time to write. Feeling better now-thanks for your well-wishes! For those of you who follow "I Carry Your Heart With Me," I updated that today, as well. :)

Another Georgetown-era one for you...I can't stop with this lately.

* * *

**42) Truth**

Alicia likes mac and cheese when she's sick. She said it was about the only thing her dad could make, and he'd make it just for her when she was home sick.

She dislikes sugar in her coffee, but she adores the sticky caramel syrup from Starbucks. She loves writing with purple pens. She hates that her hair gets so frizzy when it's humid. Beer makes her giggly, wine makes her honest, tequila makes her brave.

These are the little truths Will Gardner knows about Alicia Cavanaugh, and these are the things he doesn't think Peter Florrick deserves to know.


	43. Sight

**A/N:** Happy happy fluffy fluff. I keep trying to convince myself I'm going to write something canon and/or sad and/or angsty, then I just kind of laugh at myself and give in to the fluff. This one is set in our happy world, near future-ish.

Also, we hit 100 reviews today. For real, you all are the best. I'm so happy you are loving these as much as I am. You've inspired me to make another list of 100 words and keep the drabbles going even after this first set is complete! :)

* * *

**43) Sight**

Will admires the sight of Alicia as she stands, one hand on her hip, stirring a pot of homemade pasta sauce. She puts the spoon to her lips and tilts her head, pausing there before reaching for the crushed red pepper.

She's wearing a new pair of jeans, skinny jeans that Grace convinced her to buy. Alicia thought she was too "old" for them; Will thinks her ass says otherwise. He chuckles, wondering if he's too old to be admiring a woman in that way.

_Nope_, he decides, as he watches her dance around the kitchen. _Definitely not too old._


	44. Cold

**A/N:** Okay, my muse finally forced me into a little angst, because I still can't get over this scene. Tag to 5.16, "The Last Call."

* * *

**44) Cold**

When Peter says he's sorry about Will, Alicia says "I know."

Those are the words that come out of her mouth, anyway. There are other words, real words, loud inside her head, that sound more like this:

_"__You're not sorry! Stop pretending you're sorry! You hated Will because he and I shared something we never could. And screw you for trying to comfort me like you're such a good fucking husband! Don't touch me again__."_

But she doesn't say any of those things. She stands there, cold and unfeeling, as Peter's arms wrap around her and she can't stop him.


	45. Work

**A/N:** Set in one of two universes, whichever you prefer: 1) the universe where Will doesn't, you know, get shot and/or die or 2) the universe where Will and Alicia get to make it right before he does.

* * *

**45) Work**

Diane peers at Will over her glasses before removing them and placing them on a stack of files. "You love her," she says matter-of-factly, and Will just stares at her.

"I came in here to talk about _work_," he says irritably. "So. Kalinda said-"

"Stop," Diane instructs him, and he falls silent. "I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize this is why you're trying to turn your life and this firm upside down."

He opens his mouth to speak, but realizes he has no response. She's right.

"You love her. Now go get her back."


	46. Black

**A/N:** Drabbles are the perfect way to write on vacation! I wrote this one with my morning coffee :) I'm thinking it takes place in a post-5.15 universe, but if you want a happier (kinda) version, it could take place shortly after mid-Season 3. Your call!

* * *

**46) Black**

She's carrying a basket down the aisles of Target, tossing in granola bars and some new pajama pants before she happens upon the shampoo aisle. She needed to come down here anyhow, as she's nearing the end of her conditioner, but something else makes her stop.

Alicia kneels down and scans the labels, looking for one that's oddly familiar. She finds the black bottle, one shelf up from the bottom, and clicks open the cap, inhaling the minty-spicy-fresh shampoo.

She'd only known for a brief time what Will's shampoo bottle looked like, but she'd known that scent for a lifetime.


	47. Tomorrow

**A/N: **Some happy fluff inspired by real life :) Takes place in our happy universe, a couple years from now.

* * *

**47) Wedding**

Alicia's carefully placing lines of masking tape with the assistance of a ruler. When she's satisfied, she folds the placecards, written in Grace's curly cursive, setting them on the black linen covering the table.

Will smiles, because all of this is so Alicia. The way she obsessively adjusts the tiny cards, the way she purses her lips while she does it, the way she steps back to admire her handiwork. This is the Alicia he knew at Georgetown, perfectly organized and precise.

He kisses her cheek. "We're getting married tomorrow," he reminds her, and she smiles back, ruler in hand.


	48. Autumn

**A/N:** I have returned! I missed you guys! I'm going to catch up on all the posts I missed between the end of last week and today. I know several of you have posted things I'm really excited to read!

This one is some Georgetown-era fluff :)

**p.s.** Can you believe we're almost to 50?!

* * *

**48) Autumn**

Will stands near the entrance to the coffee shop, holding his cup and watching Alicia's every motion.

She smiles and thanks the barista, accepts the steaming coffee, then proceeds to swirl half-and-half into the dark liquid before shaking what looks like a mountain of cinnamon on top. He smiles when she stops to inhale the autumn-like scent before joining him at the doorway.

Alicia takes his hand in hers as they step outside, red and yellow leaves crunching beneath their feet.

Will loves that when he kisses her hours later, he can still taste that sweet cinnamon in her mouth.


	49. Numb

**A/N:** Hi guys! For 49 and 50, I decided to do a two-part drabble! :D This is (obviously) part one. Tag to 2x8, "On Tap."

* * *

**49) Numb**

Alicia saw Julius' lips move, but she didn't hear his words. She's numb to everything else but him, the man sitting in that caramel-colored leather chair. This is the matured version of the Will Gardner she used to sit next to in law school, now wearing thousand-dollar suits instead of jeans and hoodies.

"I, um…do you…I need to ask you a question."

She sounds like she's about to burst into tears. She's terrified. She's terrified because this man in front of her has possibly loved her for the past fifteen years and she can't comprehend that kind of devotion.

"Sure."


	50. Answer

**A/N:** Part two, a fitting response for number 50. :) Thank you all so much for staying on this journey with me. These drabbles are so much fun to write, and I hope you'll stick around to see what happens in the next 50!

* * *

**50) Answer**

"I need to know what you said in that voicemail," Alicia says, voice quavering.

"That wasn't a question," Will counters.

She stares straight ahead; he realizes she's serious. "It was nothing. I said I thought you made the right decision picking Peter."

"I know it wasn't that. What did you say?"

Will looks at his hands before looking back at her. "I said…I said my plan is that I love you." He rises from his chair before continuing. "I've probably loved you ever since Georgetown."

Alicia presses her lips together in an effort not to cry. "The feeling is mutual."


	51. Drink

**A/N:** This is based on a line from drabble 42, Truth. "Beer makes her giggly. Wine makes her honest. Tequila makes her brave." And a tag to 2.23, "Closing Arguments," because that will never not be one of my all-time favorite things.

* * *

**51) Drink**

They'd kissed for the first time under the influence of a chocolate stout. Alicia felt the warm and fuzzies all the way to her toes, from the beer and the way his lips felt on hers.

Under the influence of a pinot noir, she told Will she was terrified to get married. He thought she was nervous; what she really meant was that she was unsure about marrying Peter.

The feelings they'd buried for over a decade resurfaced under the influence of silver tequila. As he kissed her in the elevator, he could taste the lime-and the bravery-on her tongue.


	52. Found

**A/N:** This fluffy goodness goes out to Chrissie (OnlyYouForever). Hope this puts a smile on your face. :)

* * *

**52) Found**

"I'm glad you found each other," Zach says as he offers his right arm to his mother.

Alicia loops her arm around his elbow. "Thank you," she says softly.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," she affirms, smiling at her son.

They round the corner and Alicia's lips turn into another smile—this one a grin, all teeth between bright red lips—as she sees Will, his left hand resting on top of his right, waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

When they reach Will, Zach lets go and turns to him. "Take care of her, please?" he requests.

"Always."


	53. Courage

**A/N: **I'm a little bit stuck in Georgetown-era stuff right now, between this and the story I posted yesterday. :)

* * *

**53) Courage**

Sometimes, she twirls a highlighter between her fingers and allows herself to daydream. She stares at the stacks of impressive-looking legal texts and imagines what their life could be like.

Alicia pictures a townhouse near Capitol Hill, where they'll convince themselves to cook but end up ordering takeout more often than not. She sees a law firm, bustling with interns and assistants and associates and partners, where they have corner offices that face each other. She imagines kids-two or three-with her dark curls and their shared hazel eyes.

If only she had the courage to tell Will how she feels.


	54. Cupcake

**A/N:** Happy happy fluffy fluff to make up for the angst and sadness of other things I'm writing. Also, I really want a cupcake.

* * *

**54) Cupcake**

"It's been almost twenty years and you still remember," Will says incredulously, staring at the tray of cupcakes in front of him. They're chocolate, covered with homemade chocolate buttercream, a recipe she insisted on perfecting in the midst of law school all those years ago.

"How could I forget?" Alicia teases. "I spent an entire year of our lives getting this frosting down to a science. Even after all this time, I just assumed it's still your favorite."

"It is," he says, smiling, and she knows he doesn't just mean the cupcakes.

"Happy birthday," she replies, passing him a cupcake.


	55. Day

**A/N:** Takes place whenever you like. In my mind, this is reality. Le sigh.

* * *

**55) Day**

When he arrives home, he finds Alicia at the counter, poring over a pile of documents, highlighters and coffee within reach. He smiles at this, their grown-up version of the Georgetown days.

"Hey," he says as he drops his gym bag on the floor. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," she replies. "Long day. Gotta finish this before court tomorrow, though."

"I'm gonna shower. Come to bed soon?"

"Soon," she promises as he places a kiss on top of her head.

Alicia climbs into bed an hour later, curling herself around Will's sleeping form, breathing in the comforting scent of his shampoo.


	56. Hurt

**A/N:** Set sometime in Season 5.

* * *

**56) Hurt**

Will finds himself picking up his phone with the intention of contacting her more often than he'd like to admit. He starts a text, but something—either the uncertainty of her response or the realization he's still hurt—stops him each time.

It's always the same; he begins typing four words. Sometimes he types, "I," other times he types "I miss," but he never finishes before hitting delete.

Today, he finishes the text, but before he gathers the courage to hit send, he's interrupted—by life, by work.

The text sits unsent, and she doesn't know.

"I miss you, Alicia."


	57. Light

**A/N:** This one goes out to Chrissie, for gently prodding me back into writing. :)

* * *

**57) Light**

When the first light of day peeks through the blinds, Will stirs. He peers at the clock and smiles to himself, realizing he has more time to sleep.

Once he's burrowed under the covers with the comforter up to his chin, he observes his surroundings: the blue-gray walls, the dark furniture, and, he realizes, the sound of Alicia singing in the shower, some song he recognizes from the radio.

Will smiles again; despite the fact that the love of his life can't sing very well, she only sings in the shower when she's happy.

And he likes making her happy.


	58. Earrings

**A/N:** Not much to report. Just some happy fluff. :)

* * *

**58) Earrings**

"You haven't worn much jewelry lately," Will comments one evening as he watches Alicia remove the pearl studs from her ears.

She shrugs. "Most of my jewelry either came from Peter or reminds me of a life I used to have. I like this life much better," she adds, placing a kiss on his cheek after climbing into bed.

Two mornings later, she finds a small box and a note next to her coffee mug. "Thought these would go with your new dress," it said.

He smiles when he sees her in the office a few hours later. "Nice earrings."


	59. Pink

**A/N:** Because Chrissie and I are both going through some stuff right now and we really just needed some stupidly cute fluff. (And I'm sure it won't hurt any of you, either.)

* * *

**59) Pink**

He hates pink. Pink is an awful color.

She hates pink; she hated it as a little girl. She protested for days when her mother forced to wear it.

So it's really no surprise when she requests that gifts avoid it entirely. Their friends think little of it; no need to drown the poor thing in stereotypical pink.

It's just that when Will finds a tiny pink Orioles jersey, he has to buy it.

It's just that when Alicia sees it amongst the sea of yellows and greens and purples, she bursts into tears.

It's real.

They're having a daughter.


	60. Treat

**A/N:** I can only do fluffy stuff with these guys right now. I miss Will too darn much to think about sadness outside of canon.

* * *

**60) Treat**

Will feels his phone buzz in his pocket; he removes it from his jacket and reads his wife's text, smiling all the while. "Can you stop on your way home for ice cream?" it reads. "Mint chocolate chip, please. I love you!"

Two hours later, he hands her a pint and a spoon. She pushes her papers aside and carefully opens the lid, then looks at him confusedly. "Where's your spoon?"

"Oh," he says with a chuckle. "I didn't think we were sharing."

"I'll share. But only with you," Alicia answers, offering him a spoonful of the bright green treat.


	61. Week

**A/N:** Just sitting here trying not to burst into tears while thinking about what Castro said on last night's episode. I want to kick him in the face. So, to combat the angst and sadness, I wrote more fluff. Willicia lives on. :)

* * *

**61) Week**

As they walk across campus toward Zach's dorm, the leaves crunching underfoot, Will looks to Alicia and smiles. "You remember the fall of our second year when you sprained your ankle playing intramural soccer and I carried you everywhere for a week?"

"You didn't carry me _everywhere_," Alicia contends.

"Just up the stairs to your apartment twice a day. No big deal," he teases.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you for that."

"You did," Will assures her, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. "And I'd do it all over again if you needed me to."


	62. Beginning

**A/N:** I'm back-for now :) I have a little break in the semester this week, so I'm hoping to update my stories...but I figured it would be nice to start here. As much as I love this season, I really, _really_ miss Will.

* * *

**62) Beginning**

Alicia starts composing a haphazard grocery list as she waits for the coffee to finish brewing. _Milk. Cereal. Coffee_, she scribbles, remembering she'd just used the last of it.

The man sleeping in her bed is awoken moments later by light taps on his shoulder. "Will," she whispers.

"Morning," he mumbles.

"What kind of coffee do you want me to buy? I'm going to the store."

"Whatever you like is fine."

"I want to get something _you_ like," she insists. "Since you live here now."

Will smiles, reaching to touch the soft skin of her face. "Whatever you want, Leesh."


	63. Hands

**A/N:** A little Election Day drabble :)

* * *

**63) Hands**

They emerge from their adjacent voting booths, eyes bright, smiles wide. As they entwine their hands, Alicia is grateful for the reassurance his warm skin and firm grip provide her.

The press is ready and waiting just outside the doors; the photographs they capture will illustrate a strong power couple, the kind of people who look ready and able to change the world.

Will places a soft kiss on her cheek as they wave to the crowd around them. "My wife is going to be the most kickass State's Attorney," he whispers in her ear. "I'm so proud of you."


	64. Spring

**A/N: **A happy reunion. I think I might expand on this one...someday. :)

* * *

**64) Spring**

They enter the ballroom hand-in-hand, scanning the group for any of their old friends who might have already arrived. Before they can find out, Alicia is nearly tackled in a hug.

"Oh. My. God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

The source of the ambush is Catey, one of their dearest friends from 1L year.

"Happy 25th reunion!" Will says, but Catey just brushes him off.

"You two finally got together, didn't you?"

"Last spring," Alicia confirms as they hold up their left hands for her to see.

"It's like everything is right with the world now," Catey says, nodding. "Took you guys long enough."


	65. Breakfast

**A/N:** Have I mentioned recently that I miss Will? I'm sure I have. Because I really friggin' do. (Sorry, Elfman. I know you don't like that word.)

* * *

**65) Breakfast**

He sets the mug of freshly-brewed coffee on her nightstand, then crawls back into bed, taking a moment to admire everything about her.

The way her hair looks, tangled and frizzy. The way his t-shirt looks on her. The way her eyeliner is smudged under her eyes because she didn't feel like taking it off last night.

The way she looks absolutely beautiful in this moment and doesn't even know it.

"Breakfast?" Will whispers as she stirs, the coffee finally hitting her nose.

"I'll make waffles," Alicia whispers back, snuggling against his warm chest. "In ten minutes."

"Best wife ever."


	66. Plane

**A/N:** Hope those of you who have the day off are enjoying it. :)

* * *

**66) Plane**

"Delayed," Will says with a sigh, slumping in the uncomfortable chair next to Alicia. "At least two hours."

She shuts her laptop, then smiles sympathetically before scanning the terminal. "Want some coffee? Fro-yo? Chicken nuggets? Beer?"

Will chuckles. "Did you just offer me every item you can see from your seat?"

Alicia shrugs. "I figured at least one of them had to be appealing."

"Being in bed asleep with my girlfriend sounds more appealing."

"We'll be home soon, honey. In the meantime...fro-yo?"

"Fro-yo," Will affirms, smiling as she walks toward Pinkberry.

This girl knows how to make him happy.


	67. Tease

**A/N:** Set in current S6.

* * *

**67) Tease**

Cary passes Alicia the glass, one-quarter full of scotch, and smiles at his partner. "How's Finn?" he teases, with a grin.

"How's Finn? Oh, right. My shiny new boyfriend. You think you're funny, don't you?" Alicia shakes her head as she puts her lips to the glass, then pauses, looking around.

"Will died 241 days ago. And somehow, despite the fact that I'm sitting in his office, I half expect him to walk around that corner every morning and say hello."

"I know," Cary says, staring at his feet. "Sometimes I think the same thing."

"I'm not ready."

"I know."


	68. Mother

**A/N:** I can't possibly look at schoolwork for one more minute today, which means both my brain and you all get to benefit. :)

* * *

**68) Mother**

Alicia kisses both her husband and her daughter as she breezes off to court, briefcase in one hand, coffee in the other. Will smiles at Grace as they finish the last bites of their chocolate chip pancakes.

"You almost ready?" he asks.

"Just need to grab my backpack," she affirms, and three minutes later, they're out the door.

As Grace settles in the passenger seat, she looks at Will expectantly. "Can we listen to Christmas music?"

Will glances at his watch; the date, a week before Thanksgiving. He pauses, pursing his lips in thought.

"Okay. But don't tell your mother."


	69. Red

**A/N:** Takes place whenever you like. :)

* * *

**69) Red**

As she scribbles notes on the legal pad, he thinks about the first time he realized she was left-handed, too. It had made him happy to think that if she allowed it, he could sit next to her for the rest of her life and they'd never bump elbows.

While she writes, she's glaring at the opposing counsel's back. Will can read her mind; he can sense her rebuttal, her follow-up questions, her-

"Objection!" Alicia exclaims, rising from her chair.

"Sustained," the judge affirms, and Will admires his partner as she sits, his sassy Alicia in his favorite red dress.


	70. Glasses

**A/N:** For those of you who celebrate, hope you're having a wonderful Christmas. :)

* * *

**70) Glasses**

She slips her glasses on and examines the tag. "This last one's for you."

"Really?" Will asks, accepting the gift.

Alicia nods, watching in anticipation as he tears off the paper.

A frame with a slightly blurry photo. Her in a red sundress, him in a navy polo, his hair still wet from the pool.

"Turn it over," she says. He realizes the back of the frame is missing, allowing him to see what she's written in her flowy, familiar handwriting.

_August 23, 1991-the day I met the love of my life. _

_I love you, William Paul Gardner. _

_Always, _

_Alicia_


	71. Birthday

**A/N:** Finally had some time to sit down and write. Look for a couple more updates in the days ahead! :)

* * *

**71) Birthday**

Will sighs deeply, slamming his laptop shut as he notices the time. 10:28pm. "So much for dinner," he grumbles.

He sends a text to let Alicia know he's on the way, then grabs his briefcase on his way out the door.

What greets him at home is a complete surprise: dinner, a six-pack of his favorite beer from Baltimore, and his wife in an Orioles t-shirt, all smiles.

She hands him the remote. "I recorded the game for you."

Will wraps Alicia in his arms, smiling to himself. "Thank you," he says, squeezing her.

She squeezes back. "Happy birthday."


	72. Fixed

**A/N:** Georgetown era, the way it should have been.

* * *

**72) Fixed**

As he watches Peter's arm move closer to Alicia, Will realizes he has minutes—maybe seconds—before he might lose Alicia.

Not just as his potential dinner companion tonight—but lose her to Peter. For life.

Which is why, as soon as Peter stops talking, Will turns to Alicia and smiles. "Wanna grab some dinner?"

Alicia returns the smile. "Yeah. Let's get going. See you later, Peter."

"Or never," Will mumbles as he hands Alicia her coat.

"Hm?" she asks.

"Oh—nothing."

Will puts his hand on the small of Alicia's back as they walk out.

He hopes Peter notices.


	73. Gray

**A/N:** Georgetown-era. :)

* * *

**73) Gray**

He is awoken at 5am on the dot, not by his alarm clock, but by a woman practically jumping onto his bed.

"Time to study! I made us coffee. Let's go."

Will groans. "Leeeeeeesh. It's too early."

"We have an exam tomorrow!" she exclaims, grabbing the comforter and throwing it off.

"I hate the people who decided to open the law library 24/7 during finals. It only enables crazy people like you."

Will wants to complain more, but as he turns on the light, he sees her, snuggled in his favorite gray Georgetown hoodie, and he just smiles instead.


	74. Lie

**A/N:** Tag to 6.9, "Sticky Content."

* * *

**74) Lie**

She presses her forehead against the cold tile on the bathroom wall, hoping it will stop her from wanting to throw up.

"_I don't think I had ever had a happier moment in my life."_

Alicia isn't sure what's worse: the lies she just told, the smell of Peter's cologne, or the sound of his voice.

This man she'd loved for so many years, this man she'd chosen to spend her life with, this man for whom she ultimately sacrificed her happiness, now makes her physically ill.

_This is the happiest I've ever been_.

She only meant those words once.


	75. Fear

**A/N:** AU, Season 6-ish.

* * *

**75) Fear**

Sometimes, when he touches her, he can feel her tense up. Even small gestures, like reaching for her hand or holding her in his arms.

He tries not to work late unless she's there, too, because he doesn't want to frighten her. He doesn't want to bring those hurtful memories to the surface.

She cries when she thinks he isn't nearby, but he knows.

She's terrified.

When Alicia climbs into bed that night, she puts her head close to his heart.

"I am never going to hurt you," Will whispers, his promise reaffirmed by kissing the top of her head.


	76. Anniversary

**A/N: **Fluff. :) Last line borrowed from Beethoven's beautiful "Immortal Beloved" letters.

* * *

**76) Anniversary**

Some days, Will doesn't believe it's real.

He doesn't believe that the metal encircling his left ring finger is real, or that the diamond that rests on Alicia's finger is real, either. He fidgets with his often, and runs his thumb over hers when they hold hands.

But it is real—and not only the ring, but also, what it represents.

They've been married for exactly one year today. Just 365 days, but miles away from the heartbreak and pain that was once so familiar to them.

She is his wife. He is her husband.

Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours.


	77. Feel

**A/N:** My dearest Chrissie was my 300th reviewer, so she chose this inspiration word from my list of choices! Georgetown-era. :)

* * *

**77) Feel**

Sarah waves at him from across the pathway as they walk to class. Will waves back, but he doesn't _feel_ anything.

Monica always sits near him in Evidence, and touches his shoulder as she passes. Will smiles, but he doesn't _feel_ anything.

Katie turns heads wherever she goes. She strikes up a conversation one night at the bar. Will chats politely, but he doesn't _feel_ anything.

But all Alicia has to do is smile, or say hi, or accidentally brush her arm against his, or sometimes even _nothing at all_, and Will feels like his heart might burst from happiness.


	78. Late

**A/N:** This takes place in some kind of universe where Alicia and Will are married, but where Zach and Grace also exist. I'm kind of working on a story that explores this whole Will-as-a-dad-to-Grace dynamic, but I know I have other things to update before I go posting more one-shots. ;)

* * *

**78) Late**

As his feet touch the cold hardwood, he's surprised to see that he's not alone in his inability to sleep.

Grace is illuminated in the soft light of the kitchen, quietly turning the pages of a book.

"Hi," he whispers, trying not to startle her.

"Hey," she whispers back. "Can't sleep?"

He shakes his head. "But your mom is dead to the world."

Grace giggles. "Sounds like her."

"Pancakes?" Will asks. "I always eat them when I can't sleep."

"Sounds good," she says.

Will squeezes her arm as he walks by, and she smiles at the small gesture of affection.


	79. Sunrise

**A/N:** I'm back! I missed you all (and this happy universe). I'll be writing more in the coming days, especially as I've just finished catching up on S6, so keep an eye out. :)

* * *

**79) Sunrise**

Will slams the Liability textbook shut and folds his arms over it, pulling it close so he can rest his head. "No more."

"We have to," Alicia mumbles, clenching a highlighter between her teeth as she frantically flips pages. "Exam's on Tuesday."

"I'm so tired, Leesh."

She closes her textbook, and he's hopeful that she's acquiesced and they're going to bed.

Instead, she tosses him a hoodie and grabs her keys. "Coffee."

Will smiles, even as he realizes it's nearly sunrise. He's more exhausted than he's ever been, but there's no one else he'd rather stay awake for than Alicia.


	80. Write

**A/N**: Post-Georgetown, and canon (as we know it).

* * *

**80) Write**

Alicia's gone.

Will thinks of writing her, sometimes.

It's only been a few weeks, but it feels more like a few _years_ since she's been gone. Three years of being best friends, never doing anything without the other except sleep (and sometimes, not even that) came to an abrupt halt when she passed the bar and moved to Chicago with Peter.

He has a great job lined up in Baltimore; he's well on his way to becoming a ridiculously successful lawyer.

But without her, this doesn't mean much, if anything.

He would much rather be sharing his life with her.


	81. Today

**A/N:** Rough day. Making it better with some happiness in this universe.

* * *

**81) Today**

He turns the pages of a book with his right hand while he strokes Alicia's hair gently with his left. Since she's finally able to sleep for a few minutes, he's trying to maintain the peace and quiet.

Not long after, she stirs, and scoots up to a seated position because she can't stop coughing. Will's hand never leaves her hair, and she is grateful for his comfort and care while she's sick.

"Thanks for staying with me today," she says. "Sorry you had to miss work."

Will shakes his head. "Nothing is more important than taking care of you."


	82. Hold

**A/N:** Some days (most days), you just need fluff. :)

* * *

**82) Hold**

Alicia can't remember the first time Will held her hand. It came so naturally that she wouldn't be surprised if it had happened moments after they met.

She feels safe when their fingers are intertwined. Will's hands fit perfectly with hers, in a protective but not too tight grasp. And they are always warm, always comforting.

Alicia prefers walking on his left so she can run her thumb over the smooth metal that surrounds his ring finger, telling the world that his heart is not his own.

It is hers.

Both are affirmations to the world that they belong together.


End file.
